


Leave Me Alone

by DeputyScisaac



Series: 2018 Oneshots [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jordan and camden are friends, Lahey Brothers, Lonely Isaac, McCall Pack, Other, Protective Camden, Protective Parrish, Sad Isaac, camden saved parrishs life, parrish blames himself, sad parrish, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyScisaac/pseuds/DeputyScisaac
Summary: Isaac gets upset and runs off, Jordan Parrish following close behind. He's determined to protect Isaac but Isaac isn't too keen on being taken care of.





	Leave Me Alone

“What do you want, Parrish?!” Isaac growls out. His eyes glowed a beta yellow and his fangs threatened to pierce through his gums. 

Jordan held up his hands to calm the wolf, keeping his heartbeat steady. “Isaac, I’m just worried about you. You ran off and you seemed upset so I came after you. What’s wrong? You can talk to me.”

Isaac roars angrily and swipes at Parrish, nearly catching the mans side with his claws. “I can’t talk to you! I barely know you and you won’t leave me alone! You just show up and think you can weasel your way into my pack? Not gonna happen!”

A curly-haired man beams at Parrish, “Hey, I know it’s day one and we have a long ways to go, but I’m determined to make at least one friend and you seem socially awkward enough to me.” He blatantly teases. 

Jordan’s jaw drops, “I am not socially awkward, thank you very much.” He retorts, crossing his arms protectively. 

The man guffaws, “Hey, I didn’t mean any offense, but we don’t exactly have time for formalities. We leave tomorrow and the likelihood of us dying is scary high. I think fast friendships are the best way to go.”

Parrish paused thoughtfully, “I’m Jordan Parrish, bomb squad.” He holds out his hand.

The other took his hand and gave it a firm shake, “Camden Lahey, looks like we’re stuck in the same troop as well.”

Parrish’s heart constricts painfully as he responds, “Isaac, I’m not trying to be in your pack; I just want to make sure you’re safe. You deserve to have an army of people looking out for you.”

Isaac shoots his gaze to Jordan, eyes searing into him, “No I don’t. I’ve never deserved that. I used to have someone and I drove him away! I don’t need to be safe; I don’t deserve it; haven’t in a long time.” His eyes drop to the floor in sorrow.

“So you have a brother?” Parrish asks Camden between bites of lunch.

Camden nods, a smile splitting across his face despite the exhaustion of being in the desert, "Yeah, his name’s Isaac. He’s a little curly-haired ball of energy. Well, he used to be” his face drops to his plate. “Our mom died when he was really young and our dad didn’t take it very well. I joined the army so once I get out I can take guardianship and take care of him.”

Parrish tilts his head in concern for his friend and his brother, “Your dad isn’t good to you guys?”

Camden shakes his head mournfully, “Not at all. And Isaac has always blamed himself. He thinks he killed mom and her death is what made my dad how he is. I was able to help him when I was there, but now I’m here and have no idea how he’s doing. I shouldn’t have come, especially for this long. The second I’m discharged I’m going back for him, to protect him.”

Jordan’s stomach tightened. What if they didn’t make it back? This was the army, they dealt with bombs daily, death is inevitable. His jaw tightened in resolve. Whatever happened, he would make sure Camden made it home to Isaac safely. 

“Isaac, I want to protect you.”

“I don’t need it. I don’t want it.” The beta insists. “I have the pack, if anything. You can just leave me alone and stop acting like you’re family because you’re not.”

Tears threatened to spill down the deputy’s face as he sees the pain cross Isaac’s face. He had caused this. This was his fault, completely Jordan’s fault, and he could have prevented it if he hadn’t been so careless, so selfish. He singlehandedly tore Isaac’s life apart, wrenched his only family away from him forever.

“Isaac, if you ever need anything-“

“I won’t.” came Isaac’s cold reply as he stalked away, disappearing into the darkness. 

Jordan rushes forward, his hands flying to the blonde’s chest, putting as much pressure as possible on the wound that ripped through his chest. “Camden! Camden, come on, it’s going to be okay! Stay with me!” 

Camden’s hand reaches up for Jordan’s shakily and gripped his hand weakly. A resigned smile settled across his features. “It’s okay, Parrish. It’s okay. I knew this would happen to one of us and-“ he coughs violently, blood splattering onto his chest, “and I’m glad it was me.”

“No. No.” Jordan shook his head frantically, pressing more firmly against the soldier’s chest, ,”You have to make it. You have to live for-“

“Isaac.” Camden finished for him, coughing again. “You have to watch out for him. Beacon Hills.” His breathing slows to almost stillness. “Beacon Hills,” another breath, “Keep him” his breath stuttered, “Keep my brother safe.” And his body stops moving, breathing no more.

Sobs wracked through Jordan’s shoulders. He lost his best friend, he hadn’t protected him well enough. His best friend had lost a brother. Jordan cost Isaac his brother. All he could do now was protect Isaac.

Jordan watched the darkness, the hole in his heart widening and the emptiness he felt spreading as he failed his friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of headcanons and theories that revolve around Camden Lahey. This one is mine: Camden and Jordan meet in the army and became close friends. After a while something happened and Jordan would have died if Camden hadn't interfered. Camden's last wish being that Parrish look after Isaac. So Jordan movesto Beacon Hills to keep an eye on him.


End file.
